Maken-ki Naruto
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: A challenge for Naruto Shippuden x Maken-ki! Let's see who takes this interesting and not very well known crossover story challenge! I've changed the challenge, so give it a look and see if you want to do it.


**Hello everyone, Darkmagicdragon here coming out with a new challenge. A Naruto x Maken-Ki! crossover! I just found this very hot and funny anime and looked up this crossover. I'm not too surprised by the fact that there is so few of them, but I would have at least liked to see if more were made. Naruto x harem. PM me if you want to try your hand at this challenge.**

* * *

 **-** **STORY TITLE** **-**

Naruto: Maken Shinobi

 **-** **SUMMARY** **-**

When Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collide during their final clash under the Samurai Bridge, they accidentally open a vortex that sucks the heavily injured Naruto inside of it. When he emerges from the vortex, Naruto finds himself in an entirely different world where people use a energy called element, weapons called Maken, and a school where students learn to use them.

 **-** **PLOT** **-**

When Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collide during their final clash under the Samurai Bridge, they accidentally open a vortex that sucks the heavily injured Naruto inside of it. When Naruto finally exits the vortex, he drops right in front of the dorms of Tenbi Academy. Luckily for him, new transfer student to Tenbi, Takeru Oyama, finds him and patches him up. When he wakes up, he tells Takeru what happened to him.

When Takeru's friend Haruko Amaya arrives, she is shocked to learn that there are other dimensions. After hearing about his dilemma, Haruko insists that Naruto come with her and Takeru to Tenbi Academy, proposing that someone there could hopefully help him. This info only confuses Takeru, but Naruto is willing to try it; though very reluctant to do so since he has to go to an academy again.

However, Madara, as the masked man has thusly dubbed himself, isn't going to let the disappearance of the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki hold him back. When Kabuto shows up and proposes a partnership, he offers something else aside from the real Madara and collected Akatsuki members, he offers the solution to his problem at finding Naruto. This being the case, Madara agrees and they send certain soldiers to go into a remade vortex that Kabuto and Madara created together and send them after Naruto to retrieve the Nine-Tails.

The reason behind sending these certain soldiers is because only someone like that of a Jinchuuriki or somebody with Sage Mode could hope to pass through the vortex and come out alive on the other side. So, they send those that can live through it; which include several Edo Tensei Shinobi, Curse Seal Prisoners, and White Zetsu clones.

(In case you're wondering, the Edo Tensei characters they send are the main antagonists from the Naruto movies and their subordinates. White Zetsu clones can't make it through the vortex in their humanoid forms, so they travel with the people sent in spore form on their bodies. The Curse Seal is like a form of Sage Mode, so those people that have it are protected from the vortex wrath.)

(Another thing is that there is a vast time difference between the worlds of Naruto and Maken-Ki! A day in the Maken-Ki dimension is equal to a minute in Naruto's dimension. So, with that being the case, Naruto has ample time to not worry about the approaching war, while Obito and Kabuto send their soldiers to capture him.)

 **-** **NARUTO'S CHARACTER -**

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Birthdate: October 10th

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 50.9 kg

Likes: Ramen, anything orange, any friends he makes; especially women, training, and cooking.

Dislikes: Vegetables, anyone who mocks/hates orange, anyone who hurts his friends, and peeping perverts.

Club: Maken-ki

Roommates: Chacha, Kimi, Azuki

Maken: Erementaru - This Maken takes the form of a katana with orange wrappings on the hilt with a white diamond pattern. The guard is gold and round with eight kanji for the elements of fire, darkness, wind, water, lightning, light, poison, and earth on it; each element representing the same as Yamata no Orochi's elements. The green gem of element energy at the bottom of the hilt.

When Naruto activates one of these elements, the blade on his sword changes to the color of that element. If he calls on fire, his blade will turn red and be covered in flames. If he calls darkness, his blade will turn black and emit a dark smog. Each of these elements have different uses aside from combat. This Maken is theorized to be one of the original eight due to its power.

 **- APPEARANCE\- **

Naruto has blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and lightly tanned skin. His attire is the Tenbi Academy male student uniform, which consists of a long, blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, white shirt, orange tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also wears a black headband with an orange spiral on it. (Basically an alternate version of his uniform from Konoha High School.)

 **- HAREM-**

This is the harem, read it over and tell me what you think. Personally, I find it to be interesting and fun to try.

Naruto Uzumaki harem:

1) Azuki Shinatsu (She's a strong, independent girl with a hatred of men, believing that all men are just arrogant perverts who think girls can't fight or take care of themselves. Naruto is going to have a tough time with her, but he's going to show her he's nothing like the men who think that way.)

2) Furan Takaki (She's beautiful, but a real stickler for the rules. Plus, I found what happened in her past before the storyline to be terrible. Naruto can show her that he isn't like all men, especially HIM, the one who hurt her. Naruto is the right man to show her true love and compassion.)

3) Chacha Akaza (The girl fell for him the moment she laid her eyes on him and saw how perfect of a man he was for her. She makes it clear to the blonde that she would do anything for him, if suffocating him with her breasts every chance she gets is anything to go by. Heh, that's Chacha for you.)

4) Kimi Sato (She's in the same boat as Chacha, but is not as… showing of her feelings towards Naruto. Though, she is more then willing to be with him and do anything to make him happy, like Chacha.)

5) Minori Rokujo (A woman that no male students can seem to recognize as beautiful, despite her age. I think Naruto is perfect for her because he doesn't care about her age. She's like a mix between Tsunade and Anko to him, two women that he would admit to being beautiful.)

6) Aki Nijou (A beautiful single woman whose been saving herself for the right man, Naruto is that right man and he's more then willing to show her just that. Though, it's clear this woman is not aware of just how much she is basically killing him with her choice of words and/or dress. Come on, I'm not the first to think that! If you watched episode 2 where she makes her debut, you know I'm right.)

Takeru Oyama harem:

1) Haruko Amaya (Friends since they were kids and she does whatever she has to in order to keep his eyes on her, just like a couple.)

2) Kodama Himegami (Both of their first kiss together, but I can see them having a good relationship if she just opens up to him. Plus, she's definitely shown to have feelings for him.)

3) Inaho Kushiya (The girl says she's his fiancé, I don't see any reason why someone would deny such a cute thing like her.)

4) Uruchi Minaya (The girl is very protective of her idol and best friend, but I strongly think she would be in a relationship with Takeru just to make sure he treats Haruko right. What friends don't do that if they don't trust the man or woman their with.)

5) Shiria Ootsuka (The girl is the only member of Team Venus that has shown to have any affection towards Takeru, even though I think she is just as bad as Yuka.)

Kengo Usui:

1) Yuka Amato (She is the always positive type of girl, but is secretly perverted just like, if not more so, Kengo. They might as well be together.)

(I don't know about any of the girls in Venus. I suppose whoever takes this challenge is welcome to add them into someone's harem, but I'm not sure. I'm not saying they're unattractive, but from what I know of them some of them are colder then Sasuke.)

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just giving that writer the idea of what to do. Who ever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do it, but must do/have these few simple things.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story.**


End file.
